


Doms will dom

by Boopydoopy111



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cleaning, Cum drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female on female, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Lesbian, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, cock - Freeform, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: This was requested so its not my idea, but I had fun writing this. Basically Ruby and Yang dont wanna have a foursome but Weiss and Blake convince them.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Doms will dom

The life of Blake Belladonna was respectively better than most. Having come from first a wealthy family in Menagerie then becoming essentially a slums rat working for a terrorist organisation. Not to mention dealing with her Ex-boyfriend Adam. Ever since their third year at Beacon had started, Blake was beginning to feel much like how she wanted to feel. Free and alive. Most of this was thanks to the blonde woman currently choking down on her thick bright red cat faunus cock. In their second year as huntresses in training, Blake and Yang had finally gotten intimate. Yang had proven to be a closet masochist, loving any form of pain inflicted sexually on her body. As such, Blake’s birthday presents from her usually contained whips, paddles, ropes and other such fun items.

They had as many teenagers did, tried exploring their sexual fun in the more dodgy places. Or rather, the more risky places to do some harmless sexual joy riding. Often when the pair had a particularly boring class, more often than not, the class was Port’s. Blake would flick Yang’s shoulder and moments later the blonde would be between the legs of the cat faunus. Blake would lose her pants and a second later the appendage that grew between Blake’s legs would be lodged deep in Yang’s throats. “Urgh, gawk.” Such sounds were common place when Blake decided to plug up Yang’s pun spewing mouth. 

And for some reason, Yang simply adored Blake’s cock. Red from base to tip and barbed ever so slightly in the way that it was more bumpy than spiny, Blake definitely inherited her faunus trait for her cock rather than a human one. And as it turned out Yang was a massive cock sucking whore for non-human cocks it seemed. She never offered a big fight whenever Blake asked her to drop to her knees. 

Blake for her part really loved the body of her girlfriend. Huge bust size and jiggly hips made for a combo of climactic proportions whenever Blake felt like pushing her cock in something a little more constricting than Yang’s mouth. The short haired brunette was minding her own business when Yang had entered the room. Apparently upset at losing a match in a sparring match, the bombshell of a woman had marched into the RWBY dorm room and immediately sauntered over to Blake’s bed with a huff. She sat down, the bed creaking under the new weight. Lilac eyes looked over at the pale face of her girlfriend who was not paying attention, rather reading a very illicit book. 

“What?” Blake questioned rather uninterested in Yang at the moment, the thrill in her book was picking up pace. Yang shuffled closer to Blake’s body on the bed and placed a hand gingerly on her crotch, rubbing it softly.   
“Come on, can I at least suck it?” Yang pleaded with puppy dog eyes “I need it!” Amber eyes flickered up to the blonde woman before rolling around. Blake spread her legs and it was not long after, that Yang had shoved the red cock she loved so much to the back of her throat.

It was an amazing set up. Spectacular from a third person’s perspective. Blake the dominant cock wielder simply lazing about while perhaps one of the most beautiful girls at Beacon’s school for hunters and huntresses serviced her glorious cock. Bobbing her hair up and down while her hands tied her lusciously silky hair back into a pony tail. And that is exactly what Weiss saw when she walked through the bathroom door. Hearing the door click shut Yang tried to hurriedly eject the cock in her mouth but was forced back down as Blake pushed her leg and foot down on the back of Yang’s shoulders.

“Afternoon, Weiss.” Blake spoke calmly, flipping the page of her book. Weiss was already dressed in her school uniform, a towel in one hand and a bottle of shampoo in the other. Setting both things down carefully in her draws, Weiss turned to the scene before her. A hand instinctively reaching down and scratching her crotch area, feeling the hardness between her legs starting to grow. The white haired heiress smiled at the scene.  
“Afternoon, I was going to ask if you would like to accompany me and Ruby to study but I see you are all tied up.” Blake nodded. To Yang this seemed like a normal conversation when in reality it was a code phrase the dual coloured students had thought of for a while. “And I suppose you won’t want to come either Yang?” Weiss continued with a smirk on her lips. In response Yang let out a low moan of negative connotation which made Weiss smile broadly. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Yang stopped, Blake scowled and Weiss quickly made her way out of the room before any harm could befall her.

After that Weiss went hunting. Well, perhaps hunting is too vicious of a word. Searching is more accurate. The White haired girl who had, like Blake, seen and endured many hardships was feeling like a hundred dozen butterflies had been let loose in her stomach. A plan that would leave all the members of Team RWBY feeling as if on cloud nine, was built on nothing less than the rockiest of foundations. But Weiss knew that she and Blake would see the plan through until the end. No matter the result. 

Despite this, Weiss was still surprised to see Ruby actually doing study in the library. The little reaper was pouring over her books, tracing lines of text with her finger while writing them down in her note pad for later. If she was not trying to currently hide the raging boner strapped to her leg with tape, Weiss would have been actually proud of her team mate, partner/girlfriend. But at this moment, she was far too horny to even care. She seated herself beside Ruby, hiding the raging hard on as best she could and smiled at her lover.

The library was pretty deserted. Only a few people around and they all found themselves in the more common area. Some desks had books piled almost as high as the rows and columns of books hunters and huntresses had been collecting over the many generations this school had been around for. And even including some legally purchased books.

Ruby had set herself up in the corner of the library, behind a few circular pillars of Hunter magazines and rows of journals and textbooks. Her table was less crowded by books than others and Weiss had no trouble sliding the four or five that were on the desk to the side. Ruby jumped a little in surprise, taking off her headphones as she beamed a smile at Weiss.

“Oh, hey there Weiss.” The little reaper greets her girlfriend with unknowing innocence. “Here to study as well?” she continues, “I’ve actually done a lot already! Goodwitch’s homework wasn’t that bad. It’s Port’s that is the problem. I can barely understand anything he says in his lectures… And slowing down the recordings don’t help!” Weiss shook her head easily managing to suppress the smile that threatened to show after Ruby’s outburst.  
“While I applaud your studious habits, I have an idea actually.” The Ice queen admits. Whipping her hands down her immaculately clean uniform, Weiss leans in to Ruby and whispers in her ear, her hot breath tickling the reaper’s ear lobe. “A nice… sexual… idea.” 

Red spreading up Ruby’s neck and pooling in her cheeks was certainly the confidence boast Weiss needed to rid herself of a few of her butterflies. Ruby’s breath hitched as Weiss slowly blew air into her air and a pale, slightly cold hand was gently placed… in the reaper’s lap. “I um… er, I mean that is… Yes!” she whispered softly. Ruby and Weiss had started their relationship around the same time as Yang and Blake’s. But they difference was that Weiss was a much more sadistic and rather forward person. Sometimes when Yang was in the zone Blake had no say in what she did or say. With Weiss however, whatever she said Ruby did. Period.

Weiss’ hand ghosted up and down Ruby’s legs. Slowly but surely spreading them apart, inch by inch as her other hand played with her short hair. “I want those panties off… right, now.” Weiss commanded and it was as if Ruby was charmed. Her hands instantly went to her waist and through her skirt managed to shimmy down her leggings, shorts and panties so that they were all bundled at her ankles. “Good girl,” Weiss hummed shuffling the younger woman over until Ruby was on her lap. The cock in Weiss’ dress beginning to harden at the familiar feeling of Ruby shimmying atop her. Breathing in deeply, Weiss managed to manoeuvre her own shorts and skirt so that her cock popped free. 

With one hand she stabilised Ruby as the smaller woman balanced on her knees either side of Weiss’ own on the chair. With her other, Weiss guided her pale cock with a red crown against Ruby’s labia. While they had already done it many, many times since first year, there was always the wait and teasing that annoyed Ruby. But she did not dare speak out against it. For fear of her bum being smacked. Grinning like a mad woman, Weiss ran her cock head against Ruby’s slit. Their first experience of this had irritated Weiss as Ruby had forgotten to shave. But now with a cleanly shaven and constantly upkept pussy, Weiss felt as if she was actually fucking a model. 

Juices of arousal started to coat Weiss’ cock as the head slicked back and forth. Rubbing all the way from the little pebble that was Ruby’s clit down to her entrance. “Do you like having your body toyed with?” Weiss whispered hotly, not caring to see if anyone had noticed their little fun or not. In response Ruby whimpered quietly almost pitifully.  
“Y-yes, ah. It feels, so… good!” Ruby’s body began to shake and Weiss could tell that she was already so close to an orgasm. So, she stopped. Ruby hovered fruitlessly over Weiss’ cock. Orgasm denial was something Weiss loved to use. But before Ruby could even open her mouth to protest, Weiss slammed the girl down onto her dick. Ruby’s hands flew to her mouth in shock as she tried to contain her scream of shock.

Colder than the average penis, Weiss made up for her temperature by being longer than average and having great stamina. Her dick tip kissed the entrance to Ruby’s womb as she sat there, her hands clamping under Ruby’s arm pits. Slowly as Ruby whimpered pitifully, Weiss picked Ruby up, feeling the reaper’s pussy try to keep the cock inside it. Weiss continued to pull Ruby up until only the head of her cock remained inside. Then with one ruthless pull Weiss shoved the rest of her cock deep inside Ruby. Repeating this motion Weiss slowly got into a new rhythm, getting faster and faster until she was fucking the little reaper like a pornstar. 

“Ah, Weiss. Slow. Down!” Ruby tried to mumble quietly as she bounced up and down, her breasts jiggling and the force of being lifted, thrusted into and slammed back down. “Someone will hear!” But Weis could not care less. She wanted for someone to see them. So Weiss could prove and display her utter dominance over the girl that had bested the worlds most powerful being, Salem. And she was all Weiss’. And after today she was going to be even further under her thumb than ever before. 

“You’ll just have to keep quiet!” Weiss hissed into her ear, picking up pace as she felt a familiar tension in the tip and length of her cock. “Ugh, you ready Ruby. Ready to get filled with my rich potent cum?” her words were so out of character. And Ruby did not even get the chance to reply before Weiss slammed the girl down, punching her cock into Ruby’s womb. Ruby let out a silent scream as her pussy contracted in orgasm while ropes of cum shot out of Weiss. Pooling in the little reaper’s womb. If one were to accidently walk in on the two girls nonchalantly and shamelessly fucking in the school library, they would see the utterly lewd expression on Ruby’s face. Weiss moved her hands from Ruby’s hips as the younger of the pair tried recovering from the mind breaking breeding she had just been dealt. Tongue rolled out of Ruby’s mouth as sweat dripped all over her body, her hair short as it was, clung to her forehead and her eyes were rolled up in pleasure. Only the bottom half of her pupils and irises visible.

Demonstrating her authority over the small reaper, Weiss’ hands roughly gripped, pulled and kneaded Ruby’s breasts. And what would normally cause pain seemed to only further the pleasure of the young Rose. Weiss’ slender fingers dug around, moulding the soft and tender breasts of her lover, pulling them sideways underneath her school uniform, forcibly pinching the nipples and pulling them up. Pressing them together and leaning over Ruby’s shoulder while her cock slowly but surely began to turn flaccid inside Ruby’s barely legal snatch. “Look at these big tits.” Weiss hissed in Ruby’s ear, only the barest hints of jealousy in her icy voice. Her hands squeezed Ruby’s tits hard, making the girl shut her eyes and grit her teeth so as to not call out in pleasure… or perhaps pain. “These are the sign of a whore… Are you a whore Ruby Rose?”

The girl in her lap squeaked out a gasp at the feeling of Weiss’ cock finally slipping out of her drenched vagina, a small flow of creamy girl spunk dripped from under her skirt as the white penis did so. With a grunt Ruby answered as she had been conditioned to. “Y-yes. I am a whore. With big fat milky whore tits and a whore pussy.” Ruby made sure to keep her voice just above a whisper especially after hearing footsteps not too far away. Tightening her grip on her slut’s utters Weiss spoke again.  
“And who do you belong to, whore?” she asked with a smirk, one that showed her dominance. Gulping as a drip of saliva dropped from her tongue and onto her uniform, Ruby responded with a hurried.  
“Yours, I am the whore of Weiss Schnee!” and that, was enough to make Weiss smile even more. 

Pushing Ruby over the desk, the ice queen watched in glee as her own cum slowly dripped from the still spasming lips of Ruby’s quivering pussy. Little white globules dropped through the air, splashing into a dark stain in Ruby’s bright red panties. Licking her lips, Weiss forcefully yanked Ruby’s pants and panties off. The younger girl did not offer a protest aside from a whimper. “Whore’s do not deserve to wear pants and panties like normal, respectable people.” The dominatrix sneered, stuffing the articles of clothing into Ruby’s bag that had been dumped by the table and kicked over during the muffled fucking that had just occurred. The dripping from Ruby’s abused pussy slowly began to stop, there was still a damp patch on the library carpet and when Ruby walked there would be the odd drip but nothing too exposing. 

With a devilish smirk, Weiss pointed towards the exit. “Good, now let’s get you to the dorm… I have plans or my little whore.” She sneered, gripping Ruby’s chin with her thumb and index finger. Standing back to her feet, and feeling the breeze against her relatively exposed rear and hairless pussy, Ruby nodded as best she could.   
“Yes ma’am.” She whispered, her feet carrying her towards the exit. And as she did so, Ruby could swear she felt all eyes trained on her and Weiss. Although she could not hear Weiss’ footsteps the reaper hoped her partner was following. Ruby desperately wanted to fix herself. Fix her hair, wipe away the sweat from her face and most of all, clean out her used snatch. But she knew if she did any of those things, then Weiss’ punishment for her would be ten times more severe and unusual.

Even as she exited the library, and walked down the halls of Beacon, Ruby could swear that everyone she passed by was staring at her. Like they knew how much of a slut she was. How she craved dick more than cookies. How Ruby Rose, the esteemed huntress of Beacon who had defeated many terrorists had an addiction for her teammate’s dick. That she had literally dropped to her knees on the beckoning call of Weiss to service the meat, be it flaccid or painfully erect. But perhaps that was what she was destined to be. Not some glorified slayer of Grimm or terrorists. But a world-renowned slut, owned and abused by the family of Schnee. Just the thought was enough to drive another spirt of cum from Ruby’s pussy as it spasmed in agreement. Luckily, she had just passed a group that didn’t seem to notice. Now Ruby’s body was on auto pilot as her mind wandered to thinking about guzzling down Weiss’ cock while her older sister Winter slammed into her pussy. Spit roasting her lowly disgusting body. Or even better, Weiss in her pussy and Winter in her ass! Or even better still, both the Schnee sisters inside her pussy at the same time. The pleasure was too great to even imagine and before she knew it, Ruby was right outside her dorm room.

She paused, not quite sure if she should continue. Then a ghostly voice echoed over her shoulder, like icy slowly crawling over a stone. “Open… it.” The whisper shook Ruby to her heated core, and her arm instantly flung to her scroll and a second later the door was opened. And inside she saw a sight she wished she had never seen. Blake standing above Ruby’s sister Yang. The faunus’ cock was dripping vaginal fluids as it pointed straight down. Flaccid yet still impressive in size. Yang for her part was in the middle of the room, her face pushed into the floor and her pussy gaping wide, a river of white pouring out from her. Blake and Yang had just fucked. Blake turned around and did not look surprised to see Ruby standing there.   
“Oh, you’re early.” She spoke matter-of-factly. Ruby tried to leave, run out the door as if nothing had ever happened but Weiss blocked her way.  
“Inside.” She commanded with her snowy harshness and Ruby’s body reacted before her mind could comprehend. Moments later the door was locked and Weiss had tossed Ruby’s scroll away. “Now then… let’s get down to business shall we?”

“Wh-what is this?” Ruby asked with fear, bashfulness and a hint of anger as she looked upon the form of her sister while the blonde groggily managed to shift to her hands and knees. A giggle from behind the reaper as Ruby soon felt hands on her hips.  
“What does it look like, dolt.” Weiss Schnee grinned evilly.   
“We’re going to fuck you and your sister… At the same time of course.” Blake said, gripping her cock which was still slick with Yang’s juice. Ruby for her part was mortified at the declaration. Her body shook, she opened her mouth to speak words but not a sound escaped past her lips. Thankfully for Ruby’s part, her sister managed to regain her consciousness. Shakily the blonde stood to her feet, sway in place as she shook her head.  
“Ain’t no way I’m having sex in the same room as my baby sister, let alone in the same group as her.” She declared rather abrasively, pointing an accusing finger at both Blake and Weiss. “And I don’t want to hear any buts, howevers, or any begging ‘cause it will always be no!” 

Both dominant women took a step back in surprise, and that was just the excuse Yang needed. Rather hurriedly Yang dressed herself, continuing the rant as she slipped shorts and a shirt onto her body. “Honestly, I can’t believe you two! Wanting me and my sister to have a foursome with you lot is incredibly wrong!” and when she had managed to fully dress herself, Yang stormed over to Ruby, grabbed the reaper’s arm, unlocked the door and moved out. “And we will never speak on this, again!”

As the door slammed shut behind the sisters, Blake and Weiss looked at each other and heaved a sigh of annoyance together. As her faunus ears twitched with displeasure, Blake went over to her bed and fished out some new pants. “Well that went as expected if I were to be honest.” Weiss commented also moving to her own bed. Shimmying on her pants and tucking her cock in such a way that it did not chafe or hurt, Blake turned around in a huff.   
“I can’t see why we didn’t just use the ropes I bought… Would have been balls deep in your little cocksleeve by now if we had.”  
“Yes, but sadly, I’d rather be inclined to having a cocksleeve after this whole affair rather than needing to find a new one.” Weiss responded calmly before giggling with joy as she pulled something from underneath her bed.   
“Blindfolds?” Blake questioned, lounging on her bed. Smirking, Weiss turned around and nodded.   
“But of course my feline friend. With these, I’ll be able to fuck both the Rose sisters as will you.” The white and black themed huntresses grinned dangerously at each other, Blake even licking her lips in anticipation.

Days soon passed without incident. Not that this was a good thing, Yang and Ruby had been starved of sexual pleasure or even sexual pain since the day Yang had stood up to Blake and Weiss. And it was hurting Ruby the most, especially when Weiss kicked her away under the table in Port’s class. Ruby had been dying for some Schnee cock and it had felt like years since she had lost gotten some. Yang for her part, was slowly being driven mad as well. Every day used to start out with being woken up with one of her holes brutally fucked open, her favourites were when Blake used her mouth. The way the rough barbed cock slid down her throat, giving Yang that sweet nectary taste of Blake’s girl spunk was certainly the best way to wake up. Now the blonde had been late to several classes because her futa alarm clock did not seem to need her any more.

Somehow however, as Yang was taking a shower her hands shaking as she so badly wanted to shove something, anything inside her needy slutty vagina, but knew that Blake would punish her harshly for disobedience. The door opened, and it was not followed with a polite or even aggressive apology. Turning, Yang could see through the steam two feline ears and immediately threw open the glass door to see Blake standing there… a blindfold in her fingers. “Shut up, say a word and you won’t have any fun.” Yang’s mouth which had been open, immediately sealed itself shut. Blake reached over, her t-shirt getting a bit splashed by the shower as the faunus turned the water off. Immediately Yang was hit with a wave of cold air on her wet body but she did not say a word as Blake fastened the blindfold over her. “Good bitch… Now follow me… and remember, say a word and you’ll regret it.” Nodding feverishly, her pussy already drenching itself with anticipation, Yang followed Blake’s lead into the center of the main room of team RWBY’s dorm.

There was a tense silence, and Yang so desperately wanted to call out to her bestial lover, but somehow managed to refrain. Suddenly she was forced to her knees and then almost silently, like a ghost, Blake’s voice rang loud and clear in her ear. “Better make this kiss… count.” Almost instantly the blonde leaned her body closer, finding that somehow her arms had been bound behind her back but she did not care. She was finally being intimate again. Yang loved Blake’s taste… But something about this was off. Where was the sandpaper like feeling that came with tongue kissing a cat faunus? Why was the mouth sweeter tasting? Breaking the kiss Yang spoke out, disregarding her dominant futa another time.  
“What’s going on?!” she yelled in anger.  
“Y-yang?” called Ruby’s voice and before Yang could call out, her blindfold was torn off and the first thing she saw was her sister also bound and naked, kneeling before her. Suddenly both girls were forced into the floor by a boot, Yang looked up and saw her Blake positioning that massive barbed cock in her sister’s tiny hole.

“Stop this!” Yang roared feeling an ice cold cock touch against her ass, but all she heard was some laughter. As the cold tip penetrated her ring of flesh, Yang grunted with surprise pleasure at the feeling of having such a cool object inside her rectum. The blonde grit her teeth as Weiss’ cock which felt much different to Blake, slid easily in and out of her butt. Opening her eyes Yang saw Blake’s foot on Ruby’s head as the little reaper slut huffed and puffed, her eyes rolling up and tongue out as she already began thrusting back into Blake’s dominating thrusts.   
”Fuck ugh, yes fuck me. Fuck me like the bitch slut I am. I need cock. I need COCK!” she moaned deliriously.

Ruby’s mind was being corrupted much more easily than her sisters. The powerful and dominant thrusting of the cock going in and out of her slut holes, especially after so long of a cock famine, was returning Ruby to her whore-like persona. Blake and Weiss laughed at Ruby’s antics while thrusting inside each other’s cocksleeves.   
“Yang’s still a bit loose after all that time with no sex.” Weiss grunted, forcing her balls to slap against Yang’s pussy, “You sure you didn’t fuck her yesterday?” While Yang was still against the idea of this, being forced to have sex with her sister’s girlfriend and watching her own girlfriend rut inside her sister, Yang could not deny the explicit arousal growing in her stomach.

Minutes passed and neither Blake nor Weiss had slowed down, in fact Ruby could feel the thick cat cock jackhammering inside her pussy piston faster and harder with each passing second. “Do you want my cum, Ruby?” Blake grunted from behind the reaper. And in her nonsensical state Ruby pleaded for the gooey sweetness.  
“YES! Fill my whore womb with your seed. Please pound my bitch pussy!” Ruby was totally gone and both Weiss and Blake laughed more, and by some unspoken rule the two futas came at the same time.

Ruby’s pussy instantly pooled with Blake’s children while the thick cock head suddenly popped out from her warm lips. A sigh of pleasure growling in Ruby’s throat as she felt the substance run down her legs. Yang on the other hand was struggling a bit as Weiss had already finished cumming in Yang’s ass and now Weiss had forced her cock into Yang’s mouth, the blonde’s eyes had glazed over slightly but she was still showing signs of hesitation. “Ruby, come clean your sister’s ass.” Instantly the reaper clambered over, crawling along the floor and shamelessly spreading her sister’s cheeks.

Yang squeaked as much as she could around Weiss’ cock. The feeling of Weiss’ cock plunging down her throat in tandem with Ruby’s tongue swirling around her anal cavity, slurping up all the pooling and squirting cum. This went on until Blake decided she wanted back in.

Positioning her cock at Ruby’s ass this time, the cat Faunus heavily thrusted in and the reaper squealed in delight. “Oh yeah, you like my fucking ass? Like raping my whore butt. Im such a slut, I only crave cock! Weiss, let me suck your cock, Yang doesn’t deserve it!” Laughing More Weiss pulled her cock out of Yang’s mouth with a popping sound leaving Yang to her own devices. But as Yang watched her own sister get completely dominated by the two futas, instead of running for help like she should have been, Yang found her hand drifting down and playing with her previously unused pussy. 

Her eyes watched as Ruby was forced into the middle between Weiss and Blake, the two dick girls spit roasting Ruby like a pig over a fire. “After all this time, you still have your cock guzzling skills… I guess a slut never changes.” Weiss grunted, her cock already smashing down into Ruby’s throat, Yang could see the very obscene bulge appearing and disappearing from Ruby’s throat.   
“You like this Yang?” Blake gloated teasingly “Watching me and Weiss fuck your baby sister like the fucking bitch slut she is? This is the nature of the Rose sisters, they weren’t meant to be hunters, they were born to service futa cock.” With that and a final grunt, Blake filled Ruby’s ass just as Weiss sent jet after jet of cum down into Ruby’s stomach. The reaper’s intestines being filled form both sides. As the cocks slipped from the now cum drunk reaper’s body, Yang eyed them hungrily. Weiss and Blake stood before Yang, swinging their hips so that their cocks swung in a pendulum motion. “Do you like what you see bitch?” Blake asked  
“Wanna guzzle down and clean our cocks?” 

Without a word, Yang instantly slurped down Weiss’ ice cold cock, swirling her tongue around the long shaft tasting her own juice and Ruby’s spit. Yang’s body turned to auto pilot as she suddenly shifted to Blake’s soft barbed cock. Hungrily gulping it down doing the same to this cock as she had to Weiss’ until they were both clean and ready to be used once again.


End file.
